Bartholomew Enderson
Bartholomew Enderson is a bartender who acted as the secret-keeper of Silencia Venomosa. Biography Early Life Bartholomew was born in 1951, and he grew up with his younger sister, Carrie. After graduating college with a degree in psychology, he married a wife and had two children. He became the owner of the Enderson's bar in LEGO City. Silencia Venomosa On a rainy Tuesday, Bartholomew Enderson's bar was visited by Silencia Venomosa. Enderson deduced her identity after watching her fight off a pair of drunk blokes. Panicked, he tried to flee but was cornered by her in the back room. He begged for her to spare him because he had a family, which he then realized to be a big mistake because it gave her leverage against him. Venomosa let him live, but made it clear that if he reported the incident, then she would kill him and his family. Bartholomew Enderson struggled with what to do; he knew the right thing to do was to report the incident, but he was fearful for his family. Weeks later, after no sign of Venomosa, he attempted to call the police, only for Silencia Venomosa to suddenly walk into his bar again, forcing him to hang up. After that, he never tried again to alert the authorities. A man who was working for a big corporation also recognized that Silencia Venomosa was at Enderson's. The head of that corporation wanted to hire Venomosa for some dirty work, so he went to the bar and gave an envelope to Bartholomew to be delivered to Venomosa. It was at this moment that Bartholomew Enderson became Silencia Venomosa's secret-keeper; Venomosa's clients would come to the bar to give Enderson an envelope detailing a new job for Venomosa. These clients included Edward Korrupte of Dacta Corporation and Walter Breen of Brick League United. Although Enderson disapproved of this line of work, he could not deny that his bar was seeing increased business with such rich people becoming his customers. Generally, Bartholomew Enderson refused to let himself play a bigger role in Silenca Venomosa's work other than simply passing on her envelopes. However, in 2008, he reluctantly assisted Venomosa in her assassination of Don Bricassius by giving her a bottle of vintage red wine. She only succeeded in persuading him to do this after she explained why she was going to kill Bricassius. In January 2010, Bartholomew Enderson's bar was visited by Roger Remous, who gave Enderson an envelope as usual. Enderson noticed that Remous was a lot more solemn than Venomosa's usual clients and, when he delivered the envelope to Venomosa, he was surprised to see how shocked she was by the letter's contents. Venomosa only accepted three more jobs after that before mysteriously vanishing. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Bartholomew Enderson was evacuated from LEGO City after his bar was wrecked in an incident involving a swarm of hungry Mutant Lizards, a Mutant Raptor that was too intelligent to be locked in the wine cellar, and a Mutant T-Rex with poor eyesight. Along with many other survivors, Enderson was transported to the refugee facilities in Antarctica. In an attempt to continue his business and make life easier for his fellow refugees, Bartholomew Enderson reopened his bar in the refugee facilities. The bar was located near the facility used by Napoleon XIV Mental Institution, which had several security problems. On multiple occasions, Enderson's bar was visited by Wallace Bishop, who accidentally wandered out of the institution. Whenever this happened, Enderson called Mr. Bonaparte to let him know where Bishop was, and then he would entertain Bishop while waiting for the doctors to arrive and take him away. Post-War After the Dino Attack war ended, Bartholomew Enderson was briefly detained by the Agents Defense Organization and interrogated by Frozeen about his relationship with Silencia Venomosa. During the interrogation, Frozeen revealed that Venomosa had died during the Dino Attack and that Enderson was free of any charges. The next day, Bartholomew Enderson returned to his newly-rebuilt bar in LEGO City, where he received a posthumous letter from Silencia Venomosa that released him from her services. He was also reunited with Carrie, who had been running the LEGO City bar after it was rebuilt. On rare occasions, Bartholomew Enderson continued to receive envelopes from patrons looking to hire Silencia Venomosa, unaware of her death. Enderson worked out an agreement with Frozeen, forwarding any such envelopes to Alpha Team for investigation. He felt that this could help to redeem himself, after keeping silent about Venomosa's activities during the years that they worked together. Abilities and Traits At college, Bartholomew Enderson studied psychology, giving him a strong understanding of the minifig psyche. His ability to understand different types of people just by looking at them proves to be useful in his job as a bartender, since he needs to recognize what his customers want. He is also trained to keep a steady composure at all times. Bartholomew Enderson is humble and considers himself to be a lowly man who is content with his lot in life as a bartender. Although he initially feared Silencia Venomosa and only worked for her out of paranoia, he eventually came to take pity on her when he realized that he was the only person that she actually trusted. They developed a mutual understanding for one another, and he even began to care for her as though she was his daughter. While he did enjoy the increased business from Venomosa's clients, he did feel guilty about his involvement in her crimes and he was especially disapproving towards Walter Breen, who refused to meet with Venomosa in person. Trivia *The concept for Bartholomew Enderson, a bartender who acts as the confidant for his customers, was loosely inspired by Dominic from Video Game Confessions. Category:Civilians Category:PeabodySam